Space-Time Distortion
The ability to distort the space-time continuum. Combination of Space-Time Manipulation and Distortion Manipulation. Also Called * Continuum Distortion * Space-Time Bending/Warping Capabilities The user can create distortions within the space-time continuum, the very fabrics of which the world exists in, allowing them to achieve a plethora of effects throughout time and space. Applications * Absolute Attack: Twist the space-time around the target to inflict unstoppable damage. ** Space-Time Slicing: Distort space-time to cause a split, cutting the victim spatially and temporally. * Absolute Defense: Warp the affects of space and time to protect themselves from every form of damage. ** Spatial-Temporal Lock: Distort space-time to completely protect oneself from the manipulation and affects of both space and time. * Gravity Manipulation: Distorting the space-time continuum will affect the gravity within it proportionally. ** Gravitational Singularity Generation: Concentrating the distortion into a single point to create a destructive black hole. ** Spatial Distortion: Distort space within the space-time continuum to affect matter occupying within. ** Time Distortion: Twisting space and gravity to affect the flow of time proportionally. * Space-Time Rift: Create a distortion with sufficient power to cause a crack of deadly time energy. ** Alternate Reality Traveling: Utilize the distortions to view and traverse parallel existential planes. ** Boundary Perception: Utilize the distortions to peer beyond the veil dividing worlds. ** Portal Creation: Utilize the distortions to link between two different points in space. ** Time Portal Creation: Utilize the distortions to link between two different points in time. * Subspace Travel: Distort the continuum to warp everything throughout the time and space. ** Remote Teleportation: Create a distortion at a distant point, warping the target elsewhere. ** Spatial Displacement: Create a distortion around an entire area, warping everything elsewhere. ** Spatial Mimicry: Using the distortions to parts of oneself to another dimension for intangibility, imperceptibility, omnipresence, etc. ** Time Travel: Extend the distortion to another timeline, allowing temporal travel. * Wormhole Creation: Create wormholes for transport between two points in the space-time continuum. Variations * Dimensional Distortion: Distorting the barriers that separate the dimensions. * Teleportation: Most variations of teleportation involve the distortion of the space-time continuum to warp the targets. Limitations * Can be undone by Space-Time Restoration. * Distortions within space-time can be very dangerous. * Users of Spatial-Temporal Lock are unaffected. Known Users Known Objects * Library of Unseen University (Discworld) * L-space (Discworld) * Arc-en-ciel (Lyrical Nanoha) *Witch Gates (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery File:Gravitational_Beam_Emitter.png|Killy (Blame!) using his Gravitational Beam Emitter to fire deadly beams of gravity at such intensities that it heavily distorts space-time. File:Full_Power_Kurohitsugi.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) utilizing a full-powered Kurohitsugi, a torrent of gravity strong enough to distort space-time. File:Time_Space_Regression.jpg|Hachigen Ushōda (Bleach) utilizing his Time-Space Regression to distort space-time within the confines of his barrier. File:Chronos_Time_Belt.png|David Clinton (DC Comics) using his Time Belt to disrupt space and time, eventually causing every timeline to collapse, save the Beginning of Time. File:Summoning_Technique.jpg|The Summoning Technique (Naruto) distorts space-time to bring forth a creature from one place to another instantaneously. File:Kakashi_Hatake_(Naruto)_Kamui.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) distorting space-time with his Kamui to remotely teleport Deidara's arm to another location. File:Space-Time_Barrier.png|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) using his Space-Time Barrier to create a distortion within the continuum that warped away Kurama's attack. File:Cross_Chaos_Control.png|When Chaos Control (Sonic the Hedgehog) is used at great intensities, it can distort the space-time fabrics to create time-traveling dimensional rifts. File:Solaris_Spacetime_Rift.png|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) distorting space-time to create the Eyes of Solaris, deadly rifts that send victims into oblivion. Time-eater-sonic-generations.png|The Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) creating damaging tears in space-time known as Time Holes, which allows travel through space and time. File:Space_Time_Oscillation_Bomb.png|The Space/Time Oscillation Bomb (Super Dimension Century Orguss) caused dimensional damage on such a level that it shattered all of Earth's realities. File:Negate_Attack.png|The Ventriloquist of the Dead (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Attack Nullification to create space-time vortexes that absorbs attacks into the oblivion. Agreas H.png|Agreas (Valkyrie Crusade) is the space-time demon, and can warp space-time. Mukuro Hoshimiya - the Spirit of Tiphereth.jpg|Mukuro Hoshimiya (Date A Live) can distort the fabrics of space-time with her Angel to create wormholes. Ryu piercing void.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) creates fluctuations of Space-Time with Piercing Void Ninpo. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Teleportation Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Transportation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers